Godzilla:Road to Kingship Episode 3
'Monster Zero' is the third episode of Godzilla:Road to Kingship written by MechaZero101. Plot "There it was, the final battle, one that would determine the future of the universe. Gojira stood there with ready to do battle with the three headed devil...King Ghidorah." "Ghidorah flew up and blasted Gojira with golden lightning, an attack that would've killed even the strongest of monsters, but Gojira...He absorbed it." "Gojira's dorsal plates started to glow emitting golden electricity, Gojira fired his signature Atomic Breath, but it was different, the beam was blue as usual but had a golden spiral around it, he had used the power of his foe against him!" "Ghidorah was shocked, but the beast wasn't done for yet, as he unleashed his own beams, the beams collided causing a massive explosion, Ghidorah didn't even flinch." "Gojira was weakened by the blast, and Ghidorah flew towards him, seemingly grinning. Everyone thought that it was the end, but it was not." "All the Monsters have been summoned, be it a Divine Moth, a mutated dinosaur or a prehistoric monster. All were ready to fight back, Ghidorah kept firing his beams over and over again, Gojira has had enough..." "Gojira asked all the monsters to fire their attacks at him, and so they did, Gojira was absorbing that energy, even Ghidorah fired his beams in hopes of destroying Gojira." "Gojira's eyes started to glow as he fired a beam composed of every monster's energy at Ghidorah, the beam destroyed King Ghidorah and burned his ashes. The Xiliens were afraid as they had lost their trump card." "All the monsters fired their beams at multiple Xilien space ships, destroying them. The Earth celebrated their victory, and Humanity found a new protector in the form of Gojira, that's the story of how Gojira became King." Godzilla ws amazed by the story his father never told him, but still, Godzilla was lost. Godzilla asked Angilas where to start, to which Angilas replied to by telling him to visit the Temple of the Moth in Infant Island, wherw the wise and elderly Mothra lives along with her Shobijin. Godzilla left the cave and headed for Infant Island to meet the Divine Moth. Upon arriving, Godzilla heard loud roars and bangs from underground, as well as the sound of fire, Godzilla walked cautiously until finding an old temple. A giant cocoon was in the middle of temple, Godzilla was then welcomed by the Shobijin, Godzilla was confused as he didn't know where the sound was coming from until they flew up to him. "We know of you, Son of Gojira, welcome to our Island, We are in need of your help!" Said one of the fairies, "Mosura was attacked by her dark brother, she hasn't come back yet! Batora will be planning on attacking the island once again to destroy the larva of Mosra, who's weak if not matured." Godzilla agreed to help them, and guard the island from whatever is trying to destroy it, Godzilla looks at the cocoon, with a confused look, then goes off to explore the island. But way above in the skies, a black moth is heading for the island, and it is not happy... To be continued... Trivia * This is the first episode to feature Ghidorah,Mothra,Battra and the Shobijin! Category:Universe 101 Category:Godzilla:Road to Kingship Category:Godzilla:Road to Kingship Episodes Category:MechaZero's stories